


sunlight under your skin and it welcomes me in

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where vampires are known and integrated into society, that doesn't stop a rogue vampire from turning someone though and Skye's luck has run out one night. It's not too bad though since she does meet Doctor Jemma Simmons who's here to help her get used to the changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunlight under your skin and it welcomes me in

When Skye jerks awake that day she knows that everything has changed. It’s not just because she’s in a hospital with police now trying to take her statement and hooked up to a blood pack; it’s that the blood pack looks appetizing and Skye feels…nothing.

She groans automatically as she remembers last night and getting attacked in the alleyway.

“They turned me didn’t they?”

The police officers give her an apologetic look and question her regarding if she remembers the rogue vampire that attacked her and then she’s suddenly left alone, sulking, miserable, and _cold_.

Vampires have always been a thing in the world, taught in classes and schools, a long time ago back they were prosecuted and nearly wiped out but made a deal with the human government. Now as long as they don’t attack unwilling people and pay their taxes their welcome to live in peace in the world.

She’s so busy bemoaning about her situation she misses it when the doctor walks in and doesn’t look up until there’s a blanket being rearranged around her shoulders.

The first thing she notices is the dazzling smile, it probably says something about this woman because when Skye was talking to the officers really the only thing she could focus on was the way their skin looked warm and easily breakable; making way for any blood that flowed underneath.

“There? Better?” The accented voice asks above her, a hand rests on her shoulder.

Skye pretends to lean into the blanket but really is seeking the warmth that she can feel through the blanket from this doctor.

“This must be quite a change for you. We don’t get very many people in who haven’t taken the change voluntarily.”

Every person who does want to become a vampire is mandated to do it in front of health professionals. That’s the way it’s been for years and years now in order to keep track of everybody.

Skye means to respond with a quip but the reminder that this is in fact her life now brings her down a bit. It’s not that she never thought about becoming a vampire, and it’s not like it’ll interfere with her job. She works inside on the computer all day anyway. It’s just that…

“I’m going to miss the sun.” She says glumly.

The doctor, Simmons she reads on the name tag, begins rubbing her back comfortingly. “I would too.”

“I’m going to have to drink blood. And brood.” Skye goes on.

“I…don’t think that’s a requirement. The brooding part, the blood part for certain that’s just a fact of life for vampires due to the chemical enzymes within you that alters how your body absorbs sunlight and changes it to require the replenishment of flowing plasma instead.”

Skye stares at her.

“What?”

She can tell the doctor’s about to go on an explanation again and waves her hands.

“Nevermind. I’m good. Blood diet, no sun, got it.”

She gets another dazzling smile from that.

“Oh! Where are my manners, I’m Doctor Jemma Simmons, I’ve been assigned to helping you in this period of adjustment.”

Jemma produces a card from out of nowhere and presses it into Skye’s hand.

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Skye scrutinizes the card.

“This says that you do research.”

“Yes!” Jemma looks excited, “I’ve been working closely with several vampires in hopes to develop new applications to lead them into an easier life, be it from engineered blood or tubes to help organs run the fresh blood through the system so as to require less um…meals per day. It’s all quite fascinating really.”

“So…I’m a case study?” Skye can’t help the disappointment in that.

“No, no. Not at all. Unless you’d like to be that is. I’m always accepting applicants.” Jemma looks hopeful at that but goes on to reassure Skye. “But I’m mostly here in a helpful capacity for recently turned vampires under unfortunate methods.”

‘Unfortunate methods’, Skye huffed. Talk about an understatement.

It makes her curl up more in on herself. The hand on her shoulder pauses its ministrations.

“I apologize Skye, I realize this is tough on you and you’ve been through a traumatic experience. But I promise to make this as easy a transition as possible and I am always here if you wish to talk about it.”

The hand slides until an arm is resting over her shoulders and squeezing lightly.

The only thing she can focus on is the warm body next to her and the smell of fresh air that Jemma permeates in the midst of the sterilized hospital.

She doesn’t cry, but only because she doesn’t even think that she has the ability to anymore.

~~

Three days later Skye’s skulking around her house; she hasn’t done anything since she left the hospital. Her work’s been informed of what happened to her and she’s been given as long as she needs to so she can adjust.

No one wants a newly turned vampire on the loose who didn’t ask to be that way.

She’s trying hard not to be miserable but it’s just the unrelenting cold that’s getting to her. No amount of heat in her house is helping and when she gulps down the packets of blood supplied by the hospital they only warm her little until the chill in her bones creeps back in.

She wants to go outside. It’s like a tempting siren call. But instead she stays flopped on her couch and remember her attack, her head hitting the wall and the pinch in her neck.

She’s contemplating hitting a pillow to feel better when there’s a knock on the door.

It’s evening so she should be fine to open it without the worry of sunlight peeking through and she’s curious who it might be.

Her neighbour Trip stopped by once he’d heard the news once and solemnly promised he’d donate some blood at one point for her. Maybe he actually did it and has brought it for her.

Only when she opens the door it’s her doctor, Jemma Simmons standing there. The doctor’s called nearly every hour since Skye’s first day. Skye’s ignored them all.

“What’s up doc?” Skye leans against the doorway. “I didn’t realize you did house calls.”

“I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t been dodging my calls Skye.” Jemma puts one hand on her hip and other grabs Skye’s wrist and Jemma tsks. “Have you been eating your meals properly, your temperature if far below what it should be.”

“Uh yeah.” Skye tries to grab her wrist back but isn’t putting up much of a fight because Jemma’s hand may be practically burning but it’s the first warm thing she’s felt since she left the hospital. “Is that what you came to check up on? I really would’ve just texted you that.”

Jemma scrutinizes her. “That isn’t just it. I was worried about you.”

The sincerity in her voice and worry in her eyes makes Skye feel guilt creep up on her.

“Sorry.” She mumbles. “I’m okay.”

Jemma doesn’t look like she believes her. Instead she lets go of Skye’s hand which makes Skye wince at the sudden lack of warmth and grabs the container beside her feet, pushing Skye back into her house and stepping inside.

She takes one look around the place, messy from Skye’s lack of care for it, and back at Skye with a frown.

“To be fair it was always like this.” Skye defends.

Jemma sighs. “Kitchen?”

“Thatta way.” Skye points towards it and follows Jemma when she walks into it.

Once Jemma’s there she heads right for the fridge and begins stockpiling it with the blood packets in the container she’s brought over.

“Thanks.” Skye says, with nothing else really to say.

If she expects Jemma to leave once she’s done stocking Skye’s fridge she’s sorely mistaken. Jemma instead gets out one of the blood packets that was already in there and then goes digging through Skye’s cabinets until she finds a cup, pouring the blood into it and sticking it in the microwave for a few seconds.

When she hands the cup to Skye her mouth waters. But Skye isn’t sure if that’s because of the blood in the cup or that Jemma’s fingers brush against her as she passes it and she can practically _feel_ the blood that’s under Jemma’s skin.

It makes her hyperaware of the living body that’s in front of her, the glowing skin that comes with blood pumping regularly, the flush in Jemma’s cheeks as she pulls back.

“It’s okay you know.” Jemma says out of the blue as Skye gulps the contents of the cup down and pretends not to stare at Jemma’s neck.

“Hunh?”

“That you’re attracted to my blood.”

Skye chokes on her drink, which answer her question on if she still had a gag reflex.

“What?! I’m not-that isn’t…ew.” Skye ends with pitifully.

Jemma just looks at her. “Honestly Skye, it’s okay. I’d be insulted if you didn’t. You’re a newly formed vampire and chances are I’ve had the most exposure to you. You’re latching onto the nearest source of blood and that’s perfectly healthy.”

This is the most awkward conversation Skye’s ever had. And that includes the time her foster dad gave her the birds and bees talk. There were plumbing metaphors involved. And graphs. It wasn’t fun.

“Can we just…never talk about this.”

“I mean it Skye. It’s perfectly normal for this to happen.”

“La la la la la.”

“Skye!” Jemma looks serious now.

“Okay okay. Perfectly normal. Got it.”

“How are you feeling?” Jemma switches topics for her.

Skye shrugs. “I dunno, it’s dealable I guess. Just…”

“Just what?”

“I’m tired of the nightmares and the cold. It’s always so cold.”

Jemma frowns and reaches out to take Skye’s hand. “Skye you were attacked. Anyone would have nightmares from that. As for the cold…”

Skye eyes her. “Are you about to give me some mad scientific explanation for it?”

“Well there is one.” Jemma insists. “You’re still developing and changing to adapt to your settings but there’s a chance the trauma you’ve experienced is stunting that change. These things do take time Skye.”

She hates waiting. She hates this.

Jemma must read the expression on her face because she smiles sadly at Skye.

“We can talk about it if you like. It’ll be good for you to talk about it.”

Skye doesn’t say anything.

Jemma nods.

“How about something distracting then? A movie?”

Skye peers through her bangs at Jemma. “You’ll stay?”

“Of course I will Skye.” The hand on her own tightens. “As long as you need me to.”

She knows Jemma’s just saying it because she’s Skye’s doctor and is there to help her get better but despite that there is this off flow of warmth through Skye. It could just be the blood she’s drank kicking in but it could also be the way that Jemma looks so sincere in her offer.

“I guess we could watch some movies.” Skye says casually. “We could watch some vampire movies I’ve got. I mean Van Helsing’s like a historical documentary right?”

Despite everything she likes that she can still joke about things like that.

“I…don’t think so.”

“You’ve never seen it have you?”

“No.”

“Monster marathon!” Skye whoops.

She links her arm through Jemma’s to drag her into the living room. They fall on the couch pressed up against each other and Skye not so subtly burrows into the warmth.

She snatches the remote that close to her and turns on the tv.

Jemma doesn’t move away from her but spends the whole movie complaining about the inaccuracies. Skye shouldn’t be as turned on by that as she is.

_It’s just the blood. Perfectly normal._

She really needs to keep telling herself that.

~~

A week later she gives the doctor a key to her house only because she’s afraid Jemma will find a way to break the door down with worry when Skye doesn’t answer it fast enough.

She’s come by every night since the night she first stopped by.

“Don’t you have other patients?” Skye asks one day as they’re bundled up in couch.

“Not really.” Jemma shrugs. “Most of my work is just the research. You’re actually my only patient.”

Skye grins. “You realize that make me your favourite then.”

She shoots Skye a teasing smirk. “By default that also makes you my least favourite.”

She laughs when Skye sulks and passes her a bag of blood candy that Jemma made for her at the lab.

“Sure ply me with sugar. Don’t think I’ll forget about that.”

She twists until her heads resting in Jemma’s lap, bag of candy on her stomach as she digs through it.

Jemma’s hand falls on her head and strokes gently.

“Keep doing that and I might though.” Skye says absently.

Jemma doesn’t say a word but doesn’t stop either.

That had been two days ago and now they’re on a similar position on couch. Skye’s enjoying the rush of blood she can hear from under Jemma’s skin and the pleasant cocoon of fresh air that always seems to cling to her.

“You feel better.” Jemma says, her hand rests on Skye’s forehead, brushing back the bangs to feel Skye’s skin.

“Somebody’s been invading my house and making sure that I eat. Hard not to after that.”

“Please Skye, you gave me a key.”

“Yeah cause I was worried you’d break my door down.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at Skye and Skye feels smug because she’s _right_. She’ll cherish this moment forever.

“How are you sleeping?”

Moment over, it had been nice while it lasted.

“Okay.” Skye shrugs. “I guess. It’s just…”

Jemma doesn’t say anything, letting Skye find the words in her own time.

“My whole life is different now. I don’t eat the same as I used to because nothing holds the same taste as it does without some weird smattering of blood on it. I keep looking out of my window and seeing sunlight but I can’t stand next to it and enjoy it.”

Jemma hums, she sounds deep in thought and Skye takes a chance to look up at her and admire the way her eyes flicker when she’s thinking of something before Jemma looks at her again.

“It’s easier with you here.” Skye admits. She knows that Jemma will just give her some kind of lecture in return about living bodies and she’s latching onto Jemma, etc. etc.

“I like being here too.”

She wasn’t expecting that.

“Really?”

“Really.” Jemma smiles. “Even if your taste in movies is dreadful.”

“It is not.”

“Keep telling yourself that Skye.”

“Yeah. I think I will.”

She pretends to pout and eats some more candy. Neither of them actually watch the tv that night, just enjoying each other’s company.

~~

A month later and Skye’s been back to work for the past two weeks and Jemma has still been stopping by.

Skye’s sleeping schedule is all screwed up but nobody really cares what time you do the coding at so long as it gets done so it still works in her favour.

Even better she can work from home though admittedly she is getting stir crazy. She’s gone out a few time with friends and even out with Jemma. The crowd’s admittedly distract her but she’s honed in better.

Really though the best time to go out is with Jemma because when she’s out with her Jemma’s the only living being Skye’s senses seem to care about. Everything else is just…there. It makes her feel normal again but also guilty, like she’s using Jemma.

If she were still human these would just be dates and she’d have no qualms that Jemma would be her key focus. But now she can’t tell if that’s what’s happening of her vampire senses have just gone crazy and imprinted on the other woman.

It’s driving Skye crazy.

It’s what makes her decide to get back into the dating pool and harasses Trip to set her up with someone, he eventually gives her a coworker’s number and she sets up a date.

She’s getting ready for said date when Jemma walks in through the door with Chinese food.

“Evening Skye.”

“Jemma?” Skye blinks, because she could have sworn she sent her a text that she’d be gone tonight.

“Yes, who else would it be-oh.” Jemma stops once she sees Skye; giving her a once over. “You look…lovely.”

There’s a hitch in Jemma’s voice as she says it and if it weren’t for her fine-tuned sense now Skye would miss the way Jemma’s blood rushes to her cheeks.

“You didn’t get my text did you?”

“Dropped my phone, waiting on a replacement.” Jemma’s still staring at her.

“Well um, I’ve got a date tonight but if you want me to stay…”

“What?” Jemma snaps out of her stare, there’s a moment of what Skye thinks is panic and hurt on her face before she’s smiling. “Of course not. Go. Have fun. This is excellent news.”

She sounds cheerful enough. Enough that Skye’s shoulders droop.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t hope that Jemma would care more; or stop her.

“You can stay here.” Skye says. “I’ve got those weird documentaries on viruses you like on the DVR.”

“I don’t want to impose on your place Skye.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Skye grins, because at least this way she could come home to her house smelling like Jemma. “I know you think my couch is better than yours anyway.”

Jemma’s lips quirk up and she sets the food she’s brought down on the table. “I’ll save you some for later than.”

Skye relaxes. “Sounds good. Hey, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Take your time. Have fun tonight Skye.”

She’ll try.

~~

She doesn’t. Her date is nice enough but she still thinking of Jemma wrapped up in her warm cardigans sitting in Skye’s house.

Normally she’d be egging the date on longer but she breaks it up after dinner which wasn’t appetizing to her anyway and her date, while very pretty and funny, just didn’t make Skye feel any longing; not even with her hand pressed against Skye and beat of her pulse loud in Skye’s ears.

She walks into her house and freezes because from the angle she can just barely see Jemma asleep on her couch, her face pressed against the edge of it and hand dangling over the edge.

It’s a welcoming sight and it makes Skye’s mouth water more than her dinner or date did.

She stifles a groan because that’s it. That’s the answer she was looking for. It’s nobody else, it’s just Jemma.

She’s in some kind of lust with her doctor and this is the worst.

She hates the person that did this to her. She hates that she can’t ask Jemma out on a date and hold her hand in the warm sun and can only see her in the dim lights of her kitchen or in streetlights and never in the light of day where the sun would probably make Jemma’s hair have just a few streaks of blonde in it, lighter than all the rest.

Where Jemma would glow even more because she’s human and what Skye used to be and isn’t anymore.

The only good thing right now is that she can see better in the dark and can carry more things and so picking up Jemma gently and getting her into Skye’s bed is relatively easy.

“I’d risk the sun for you.” She whispers softly as she tucks Jemma in and strokes Jemma’s hair back. “I just want you to know that.”

It’s a bad idea but Skye can’t stop herself when she leans down to press a quick kiss to Jemma’s forehead.

Jemma makes a face in her sleep and if Skye’s heart was still working it might have broken then because she’s too cold and that’s why Jemma’s disturbed by it.

She drags the blanket from the couch over top of her once she gets down to it and tosses and turns, not finding any sleep.

Jemma sleeps peacefully above her.

~~

A few days later Jemma walks into her house with a sad look on her face.

“What’s up?” Skye pauses her video game and stamps over, taking the bags from Jemma’s hand and giving a pleased hum at the A- blood bag in it. Jemma knows that’s her favourite.

“Well, Skye. Um. As you may know there’s a period of adjustment for vampires like you.”

Skye knows, they’ve had this discussion. “Yeah, and?”

“You’re period is up.”

Skye freezes.

“I’ve made my assessment and submitted it to the hospital. You’re fit for everything you could possibly want.”

She wants Jemma.

She’s going to _lose_ Jemma.

This period of adjustment being over means Jemma will be taken off her case and reassigned and that means…

“But I’m not.” Skye blurts out, whirling around to face Jemma.

“Skye.”

“No I’m really not. I…I still don’t sleep well.” Her eyes are pleading as she looks at Jemma. Begging her to understand and stay.

“I know Skye.” Jemma closes the distance between them and wraps Skye up in a hug. “I know. But you’re doing so much better with the change.”

Skye soaks in the warmth, dropping her head onto Jemma’s shoulder.

“I can still come by you know.”

“But you’ll be getting a new person soon right?”

“Actually I’ve decided to be taken out of the program.” Jemma clears her throat. “I’ll be focusing on her research.”

Research… Skye jerks back, away from Jemma and grins.

“I can help!”

“What?” Jemma’s mouth falls open.

“You said before you were accepting applicants.” If she does this than she can still work with Jemma every day.

“Well…yes… I was.” Jemma bites her lip and doesn’t meet Skye’s eyes.

“You’re not anymore.”

“No I am.” Jemma assures her.

“Then I sign up. All in the name of science right?”

“Skye.” Jemma runs a hand through her hair. “You…you can’t.”

“What? What’s the problem?”

“I’ve worked too closely with you. I’m too attached. You’d be a bias in the lab and the results would be skewed because of it.”

“Oh.” On one hand she should be celebrating because Jemma just admitted she’s too attached to Skye. On the other…this means less Jemma.

“None of the now.” Jemma leans against her, knocking their shoulders together. “No brooding allowed.”

“Hey I’m a vampire. It’s allowed.”

Jemma rolls her eyes.

“It is. It’s in the rulebook.”

“There is no rulebook.”

“Sure there is. I just can’t tell you about it.” Skye drops her voice into a whisper. “It’s a secret.”

“You’re a dreadful secret keeper then because you just did.”

“Oh like you’d be any better. You’re the one who’s a terrible liar.”

She’s only teasing but she doesn’t miss the way Jemma’s eyes shift away from her or how she takes a small side step away from Skye.

Her eyes narrow in suspicion but then Jemma looks back at her with a bright grin.

“Dinner then? Your blood’s getting warm.”

“I like it that way.” Skye insists.

“I know.” Jemma’s eyes are soft and crinkle around the edges. There’s no tone of disgust with her about Skye’s diet as some people have been.

Jemma moves away to dig out the rest of their dinner, leaving Skye to stand there and watch her, trying to memorize as much as she possibly can before she’ll start to see Jemma less and less.

She’s not really hungry anymore.

~~

Skye spends more time with other people since Jemma’s off being a busy scientist, they only see each other maybe once or twice a week now. Usually it ends with them falling asleep on the couch together, Skye curling into Jemma and hoping she doesn’t make her feel too cold.

She can’t make herself stop though.

She’s too stuck on how Jemma gets excited over things that happen in the lab that day, her smile getting wider and the way she ducks her head when she finishes, tucking a stand of loose hair back.

Skye’s head over heels for Jemma and she doesn’t even have a working heart.

That thought keeps her up at night.

Jemma keeps coming back though. To Skye. Like Skye’s this important thing in her life now and that alone makes her feel like she’s living again and can sometimes keep the dark thoughts at bay.

During bad days Skye glares out the window, cursing that she can’t just walk outside and visit Jemma t the lab as she pleases. Eventually she buys heavy duty curtains and installs them with a bitter taste in her mouth.

At dinner Jemma looks at the curtains and back and Skye and gives her a sad smile.

Skye pretends not to notice it.

~~

Two months after Skye’s been “adjusted” Jemma comes barrelling into the house while Skye’s sleeping on her couch, not even bothering to shut the door.

It’s letting the light in and Skye winces and hisses.

“Jemmaaaaa. Can you at least shut the door?” She groans and burrows into the pillow.

“No Skye. This is more important. Up.” She commands, poking at her.

Skye grumbles but stands up.

The second she does Jemma’s busy pushing something into her hands, Skye looks down to see a small round pill.

Skye raises an eyebrow.

“You know I don’t get sick anymore right? I mean not unless there’s garlic around.”

It just makes her eyes water like an allergy.

“Do you trust me?” Jemma asks instead.

“Yes.” Skye doesn’t hesitate.

“Then take it.”

She does, popping it into her mouth and swallowing it.

“So what does thi-” Skye gets cut off when Jemma grabs her hand and starts pulling her towards the door. “Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?!”

Her heart would be pounding right now if it were working.

Jemma looks back at her and stops.

She entwines their hands, fingers threading through Skye’s and leans into Skye’s space, knocking their foreheads together.

“Please trust me.”

Skye swallows hard and nods.

“Okay. Just know that you’re going to miss me if I’m a pile of ash in a second.”

She jokes but Jemma just smiles.

“Of course I would. You’re important to me. But that’s not going to happen.”

Skye doesn’t get a chance to ask her to elaborate because Jemma pulls her forward again, closing the distance between them and the sunbeam that’s shining into her house and Skye steps into the light for the first time in months.

She tenses right away, bracing herself for the sizzling of skin that she should be feeling and…nothing happens.

She peeks one eye open that she screwed shut to see Jemma smiling, lit up by the sunlight behind her and Skye’s standing in it to but she isn’t dying.

“What…how?” She gapes at Jemma.

Jemma looks both embarrassed and excited. “It’s part of my research.”

“You made a pill so that vampires could walk in sunlight?”

“Well. Yes. I mean. It’s not permanent and should not be used daily, perhaps only a few times a week, but it acts as a buffer between-”

“Oh please don’t.” Skye groans, she steps closer to Jemma and more into the light, bringing her whole body into it to soak in it.

“It um, also wasn’t for vampires.”

Skye’s brow furrows. “What? Of course it’s or vampires what else would it be for?”

“It _helps_ all vampires. But I didn’t do it for them.” Jemma’s cheeks flush. “I did it for you.”

It’s a good thing Skye’s undead because those words might have killed her by stopping her heart.

“Hold up. For me, but…”

“You always looked so cold.” Jemma explains. “And longingly at the light. I just wanted you to be happy again. And I had hoped…I mean… I heard you that night.”

“Which night?”

“When you came back from your date.” Jemma squirms a bit, “And you put me to bed. You said you’d risk the sunlight for me. I could never have you do that Skye.”

She looks Skye right in the eye, her hand raises to cup Skye’s cheek, warm from the sun now.

“So instead I brought the sunlight to you.”

She doesn’t know who moves first but she’s let go of Jemma’s hands to wrap her arms around her neck and they’re kissing, each breath between them warm and alive.

Jemma’s pulse sky rockets beneath her fingertips but there’s no compulsion to bite down for Skye, just the pleased knowledge that the blood flowing there is what keeps Jemma alive and here with Skye.

She pulls back and takes in the way Jemma’s breathing, hard and coming in pants; her eyes have darkened and there’s just an overall flush under her skin.

For once Skye’s glad she doesn’t have to breath and can just enjoy this. Her eyes skim over the curve of Jemma’s neck and she hums. Maybe there’s a little compulsion to bite.

Jemma reads the look on her face.

“Only a little Skye.”

“Spoilsport.”

She leans in and kisses Jemma again, revels in the taste of her combined with the sunlight on her lips and takes back everything she’s ever said about being a brooding vampire.

She won’t have the time to with Jemma Simmons in her (un)life.


End file.
